


A case in point

by id_ten_it



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: A short discussion on a case leads to some happy memoriesFor the prompt 'speed'





	A case in point

"Those kids didn't know what they were dealing with." Jethro surmised. Ducky nodded slowly, "They hardly knew - though there are education programmes. They just weren't thinking."The bodies of two best friends lay between them - young and good looking, living and dying together. "That's the prerogative of youth, Jethro, you know that." Blue met blue for a minute before Ducky's famous schoolboy grin slipped out. "And, of course, if an adult should act in such a way, well, wouldn't that be a mistake to make?"

Shared images of an unthinking ex-marine launching himself at a hopeful Scotsman made them both grin.


End file.
